


Turn On The Charm For Me

by orphan_account



Series: Get Lit [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Violence, Dead People, Lightsabers, M/M, Mild Painplay, Murder, Parties, Self-Sacrifice, accidental suicide, glow sticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon thinks it's dark.  Too dark. </p><p>Until Ryan comes along, at least. </p><p>
  <em> "turn off the lights; turn off the lights; turn on the charm for me tonight" </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn On The Charm For Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this aint a fluffy fic so all y'all vanilla hipsters need to leave if you get mentally scarred easily

Ryan Ross groaned. The party room was too dark. They needed a chandelier or something.

Brendon sighed. “It’s a bit dark, huh?”

“Yeah.”

Brendon looked over at the box of glow-sticks. “Think those’ll be enough?”

Ryan looked at Brendon curiously. Maybe their previous plan wouldn’t work, but maybe Ryan could make a new plan. He got on his hands and knees and removed his pants and underpants.

“Woah!” Brendon said. “That’s- uh-“

Ryan sighed. “We need to make a light,” he said. “Start opening the glow-sticks.”

Brendon shrugged and opened the first of the ten boxes. Each box held fifty-seven, so that meant that they had 570. Surely he could spare a few for Ryan’s *potato*ed-up kinks. “You ready, dude?”

“Yeah, just stick some inside. Crack them first.”

Brendon laughed. “This is so *potato*ing kinky, man. You’re weird.” He cracked open the glowsticks and stuck one inside Ryan’s anus. “Orgasming yet?”

“No, it’s not about an orgasm! Keep sticking them in!”

Brendon shrugged. “Let me know when you’ve had enough, then,” he said. He stuck another in. And another. And another.

Five glow-sticks.

Ten glow-sticks.

Twenty glow-sticks.

Forty glow-sticks.

Eighty glow-sticks.

Ryan hissed in pain. His stomach was starting to visibly stretch. 

“Is that good?” Brendon asked.

Ryan gritted his teeth and shook his head. Light shone through his skin. He needed to be brighter. He needed to keep going. “More,” he muttered.

Brendon shrugged.

Eighty-five glow-sticks.

Ninety glow-sticks.

One hundred-twenty glow-sticks.

One hundred-forty glow-sticks.

Two-hundred glow sticks.

Ryan’s stomach looked like that of a pregnant person. The pain was unbearable. “Brendon,” he whimpered, “don’t- don’t stop-“

“Ryan, I can’t keep shoving glow-sticks inside you. You’re clearly in pain.”

“I can- I can take it-“

Brendon sighed heavily.

Two-hundred ten.

Two hundred-fifty.

Brendon stopped. “I can’t fit any more in,” he said. “That’s over two hundred, Ryan. Are you okay? Can I take them out now, so we can go find a lamp or something?”

Ryan rolled over, moaning slightly at the pain it caused. “Don’t you get it?” he whispered. “I’m the lamp.”

Brendon burst into laughter. “Oh my God,” he said. “You totally are. Oh, that’s hilarious. Wait- are you for real, Ryan?”

Ryan nodded solemnly. He pulled himself into a standing position and walked to the step-ladder in the middle of the room. He climbed to the top and sat on it, breathing heavily. “Tie me to the ceiling,” he said.

Brendon walked over and found a string. He tied Ryan to a ceiling fan. “Like that?”

Ryan hummed in contentment. “Like that.”

Brendon stared around himself. The room was completely lit up with an eerie light. It was perfect for the party.

“Ryan Ross,” Brendon said, a tear trickling down his cheek, “you really are the light of my life.”

Ryan grinned. “Of course I am,” he said.

Just then, a knock came at the door. Kylo Ren burst in, wielding his lightsaber.

“What the-“

Kylo ran up to Ryan and stabbed his lightsaber into Ryan’s anal hole. Then, he tripped and accidentally beheaded himself.

“Ryan!” Brendon shouted.

Ryan winced. “It’s okay,” he said. “He didn’t break much skin.”

Brendon sighed. “Thank *potato*,” he said. “The guests are about to arrive, anyway.” Sure enough, someone started banging on the door. Brendon kicked Kylo’s body into a corner and went to answer the door.

“Hi!” Pete Wentz shouted when Brendon opened it. “It’s me!”

“Nice, man! Come on, I gotta show you what Ryan and I have done with the place!”

Pete nodded eagerly and followed Brendon into the party room. Brendon screeched.

“What?” Pete asked. Then, he saw it. Ryan Ross was hanging from a fan, blood dripping out of his anal hole. He walked over and looked inside. There was a huge gash in Ryan’s anus.

Brendon fell to the ground and sobbed. "He said it wasn't deep," Brendon whispered. Pete knelt down and hugged him, but he knew it wasn’t enough. What more could he do, though?

“Th- this is the second time,” Brendon choked.

“Shh, Brendon. This isn’t your fault-“

Brendon looked at Pete and shook his head. 

It was his fault.

It always had been.

He’d put out the lights, and now, his world was nothing but blackness.


End file.
